


Committment

by MissBumblina



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Fluff, being cute and shit, cringy dialogue, oof it's cringy, oooh theres a birdy in the tree off our porch and he's so cute, some violence, you do you little guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, but I can't recall if this was requested by an anon or not :{."Can I have an ezio imagine where he doesn’t tell the reader he’s an assassin so she thinks he’s away for work but when it becomes excessive she thinks he’s cheating and he eventually comes clean not wanting to lose her"-possibly anonYes, yes you can! Honestly, as much as I’m like “just be honest?? It’s not hard??” it makes a lot of sense for some assassins to keep their affiliation a secret. Except for Jacob and Evie because they’re practically screaming it from the rooftops.





	Committment

Ezio told you it was work, that he wanted to take care of you. You could never go with him, it was no place for you. He needed you to keep the house in order. At first, you believed him.

But the trips grew longer, more frequent, and he’d come home injured. A swollen lip here. A black eye there. Scratches, gashes, and bruises sometimes littered his body, scaring the life out of you. But such was the life of a bodyguard, he told you. It did little to comfort you.

Even with his injuries, he’d always come home with some money. More than what he should have earned for work as a bodyguard.

At first, you thought he was gambling on the side. Then, a more worrying thought slipped into your mind as you tended to a hard-to-reach wound. That he was taking bets in fights. He immediately calmed you when you asked him, telling you he’d never do such a thing. You wanted to believe him, but the evidence pointed to the contrary.

You never figured out how he got the extra money, but after a while, the wounds all but disappeared, only a few bruises or scratches popping up whenever he came home. They were all consistent with whatever he told you had happened.

His client’s dog was excitable and jumped on him, scratching his back, or his ankle twisted and he landed on his shoulder, bruising it. But one wound made your mind race. A bite mark, right at the base of his neck. It didn’t break the skin, thank goodness, but it was bruised. But you had to wonder how he got that.

He told you that a man approached his client, raving and laying his hands on people. Ezio said he was insane and pushed him away, then the man bit him. But the more you thought about the scratches down his back and some of the bruises he had received lately, ones that looked far too red to be a normal bruise, you had your doubts.

But Ezio loved you. Right? He certainly seemed to when he was home, leaving romantic notes around the house or hiding a flower somewhere you’d find it during your routine. He’d apologize for being gone so long, no matter how long the job was, and seemed to feel genuinely guilty about it. He’d bring home gifts ranging from small trinkets to expensive clothes, and just about ravage you the moment he laid his eyes on you.

It wasn’t until you visited your mother during one of his trips that the thought finally surfaced. He wasn’t being faithful.

It was your mother that suggested it. The small injuries, the gifts, the guilt (you left out the way he ravished you, no need to give your mother a heart attack). The fact that he sent you away when he was supposed to be working.

Come to think of it, you left before him, and he hadn’t packed anything like he usually does. Your heart felt like it was going to explode. Someone was in your house right now with your husband.

“You should stay here,” your mother laid her hand on your arm as you stood, “we’ll send a message along later, my daughter.”

“No,” you shook your head, hands clenched into fists, “I’m going home. If he’s truly unfaithful, I need to know.”

You started gathered your things and your mother followed you out, “it’s getting dark, please— just stay here tonight.”

“I’m sorry, mother,” you untethered your horse and mounted it, “I have to know.”

You didn’t wait for a response. It was the fastest you’d ever rushed home, the cold evening air stinging your face. Coming up on your house, you slowed to a trot and swallowed hard. There was no light inside, save a candle or two up on the second story, where your room was.

Your heart plummeted and your eyes watered. You wanted to hope that it was an accident, that he lit it and forgot before he left. You almost convinced yourself of it as you approached the stable.

Then a shadow crossed the flame.

You started shaking and quickly stabled your horse, barely securing it before rushing through the side door. Just what were you going to do when you found them? What could you do? You’d never harm Ezio, even if he deserved it.

The house was eerily quiet. You felt your shaking shift from betrayal to rage. How dare they try to hide now? They must have seen you come home and were trying to be silent. 

You passed through the kitchen and headed towards the staircase, gathering your courage and mentally practicing what you were going to say. A lot of it revolved around ‘how could you?’ and ‘get out.’ 

Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice the man sneaking up behind you.

Muscular arms wrapped around your middle and pressed your back against his chest, lifting you into the air.

“Ezio!” you shouted, scolding him, “put me down right this instant!”

Movement at the top of the staircase caught your eye, and you grimaced, preparing to see the woman that stole your husband from you and dared to lay with him in your house. But you saw Ezio, blood dripping from his lip. You froze.

Everything happened so fast after that. Ezio’s face contorted from stunned to enraged. It was the angriest you’d ever seen him. He planted a foot on the top step and leapt forward. The arms around your middle released you and pushed you into the stairs, followed by the sound of a sword leaving it’s sheath.

But Ezio was too close, the man couldn’t get his blade out before Ezio was on him. You covered your head and closed your eyes as the man cried out in pain. His body thumped against the floor behind you, making your cringe.

You opened your eyes and struggled when firm hand grasped your arm and lifted you from the stairs before pressing you into the wall.

“Stop!” Ezio wrapped his hands around your wrists and held them to his chest, “what are you doing back? I thought you left for your mother’s.”

“I did,” you couldn’t help but glance at the dead body behind Ezio, he immediately shifted, blocking the view, “I told her everything that’s been happening.”

“What?” he asked, confused, “what do you mean? Told her what was happening?”

You shook your head and let your face fall, hiding your hurt and confusion. So much just happened and you had questions, but you needed this one cleared up first. Concerned, Ezio pressed his palm to your cheek and made you look at him.

“Tell me, Ezio, are you as committed to our marriage as I am? Or have you found someone else?” hot tears stung your eyes as you asked.

“What?” He took your face in both hands and shook his head vehemently, “I’m bound to you. I love you, I’d never-” he broke off, suddenly realizing just how everything looked. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to yours, “no, my love. I’m not an adulterer. I never will be.”

You gently wiped the blood from his lip, “then make me understand, please. You’re gone so much and you come home hurt. Now there’s a dead man on our stairs and I’m so confused.”

He slid his hands down to yours and held them tight, “I’ll tell you everything, tesoro, I promise.”


End file.
